The present disclosure is related to determining the quality of data gathered in a wellbore in a subterranean formation and, more particularly, to determining the quality of data gathered during wireline and logging-while-drilling testing.
During the drilling and completion of oil and gas wells, the subterranean formation of interest may be evaluated for its production capabilities. For example, after a wellbore or sections of a wellbore have been drilled, zones of interest at varying depths may be tested or sampled to determine various formation properties such as permeability, fluid type, fluid quality, formation temperature, formation pressure, bubble point, formation gradient, and the like. These tests may be completed during wireline logging (“WL”) and logging-while-drilling (“LWD”), collectively referred to herein as “formation testing,” by employing a formation tester (“FT”). As used herein, the term “formation tester,” and all grammatical variants thereof (e.g., “formation testing tool”), refer to a tool capable of performing wellbore testing at a downhole location, and may include drawing a fluid sample from the formation face forming the wellbore.
Formation testing typically involves a complex set of procedures to draw formation fluids into a formation tester and properly analyze the fluid sample. For example, a probe must be properly extended from the formation tester to sealingly engage the formation. Internal pistons and pumps must then be actuated to allow a proper amount of fluid to flow from the formation and into the formation tester. Despite the complexity, formation testing may be invaluable in determining whether further operations or commercial exploitation of a drilled or partially drilled formation is viable. Such testing may further provide information on how to optimize production from viable formations. Accordingly, the acquisition of accurate data from a wellbore is critical to making an informed decision about the practicability of moving forward with operations in a particular formation. If the test data are incorrect, significant financial, work time, and economic costs may be realized.